


It's Over, Please Don't Walk Away

by Skyelily1825



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Claymundo, Implied Sexual Content, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Possible OOCness, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyelily1825/pseuds/Skyelily1825
Summary: Clay has some issues with what he and Rai have been doing together.





	It's Over, Please Don't Walk Away

Clay stared at the ceiling, feeling the weight of his partner against him as they catch their breath. The feel of the other's bare skin against his is both a comfort and a torture. This was never supposed to happen. They were never meant to be together, basic biology was proof of that.

But even knowing this, he still found himself bedding the other. At first he could shake it off, pretend it didn't mean anything. They were young, hormonal, and living with just one girl out of all the males in the temple. It didn't mean anything. They were just caught up and acting on their hormones.

But, it kept happening. Over and over again, they'd seek each other out. Sometimes things were innocent and he could pretend his heart wasn't warming at his time with the other. Sometimes, they'd just kiss, and he could brush it aside. It was just hormones. There weren't enough girls here.

The longer it went on the more he found himself catching his breath with the other after another romp. He refused to call it fucking, that was too vulgar for this, but he wouldn't call it love making. They weren't in love, they couldn't be. No matter how many times they shared a bed it would never, could never, be love.

No matter what his shameful heart said as his partner nuzzled his nose into the crook of his neck and sighed. Clay stared up at the ceiling, wanting to hold the other close but not allowing himself to. He had to put an end to this before it went any further, if that was even possible at this point.

He lifted his arms and gently pushed the other off him, finding the action harder then it should have been.

"Clay?"

He looked away, unwilling to meet his eyes. He knew his resolve would break if he looked into those beautiful jade eyes. He found his clothes and redressed.

"Clay? Hey, what's going on?"

"I can't keep doin' this." He kept his face blank as stone and didn't look at the other.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Clay heard the stutter in his voice and almost broke. He clenched his fist.

"This, wha'ever this is. I can't keep doing this, it ain't right."

He didn't see how those eyes he loved looking into widened and watered as his partner realized what he meant. "W-what do you mean? We've been doing this for months, Clay! Where is this coming from?" He yelled, his pain still audible through the angry mask.

"You ain't a girl Rai! What we've been doing is wrong, and it's over! I'm done." He turned towards the door to leave when he felt a desperate hand grab his wrist. He stopped, but didn't turn back around. "Rai, let go."

"No! You can't tell me all this meant nothing to you! What about all those times we just cuddled while watching movies? Or all those quick kisses when no one was around and it was just us? Like we were the only ones in the world that mattered. That wasn't nothing."

"Rai." He sighs, hearing the tears.

"Please, don't walk away. I-I love you, please. This is what's wrong, not us. Please."

"Raimundo, let me go. I already said it's over." There's a pause, and for a moment Clay actually thinks it'll be that easy.

 "Tell me it meant nothing to you. Tell me you don't love me back. You're the most honest guy I know, so if you can say that I'll let you go." Rai's voice is small, so unlike how it usually is. Clay can feel a knot forming in his throat and he knows he'd have stiffened at the request if he weren't already still as a stone.

"Rai, it meant nothing." He forces the words out, past the knot, but they're nothing compared to the words that follow. "I don't love you. Now let me go."

Rai's hand tightens, just for a moment, before falling away from his wrist. He doesn't look back as he leaves the room, not even when he hears the sobs start.

It's for the best.

They were never meant to be.

He wipes at his own eyes when he feels something wet trail down his cheek. If only it we're raining, so he could pass it off as nothing but the whether. 


End file.
